Birds of a feather flock together
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Hanamiya's birds of a feather : Kirisaki Daiichi. Hanya sebuah kilasan cerita dan flashback tentang 'persahabatan' ala tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi yang terkenal sadis :D bad at summary. enjoy reading and review and critic are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Birds of a feather flocks together**_

 _ **Summary : Hanamiya's birds of a feather**_

I own nothing except the plot

" _The bird a nest, the spider a web, the human_ _friendship ( William Blake)"_

Tim Kirisaki Daiichi terkenal dengan permainan mereka yang curang dan kasar. Mereka tidak segan melukai lawan bahkan memaksa mereka berhenti sementara atau selamanya dari basket tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kirisaki Daiichi merupakan salah satu dari 8 besar tim terkuat di Tokyo tanpa perlu melakukan permainan yang kasar seperti itu. Kirisaki Daiichi mulai terkenal dengan 'kebrutalan' mereka sejak Hanamiya Makoto mengambil alih posisi pelatih sekaligus menjabat sebagai kapten tim yang berbasis di Shinjuku itu.

Semua orang memandang tim Kirisaki Daiichi dengan sebelah mata, bukan merendahkan tapi membenci mereka dan menganggap mereka hanya sekumpulan anak geng SMU yang kasar. Bahkan beberapa orang menganggap kalau mereka adalah Yakuza. Khususnya Hanamiya yang dijuluki The Bad Boy. Dengan otoritasnya sebagai pelatih, dia bisa melakukan semua hal yang dia inginkan pada tim itu termasuk menerapkan permainan curang dan kasar yang Hanamiya kuasai dengan sempurna sejak SMP. Sekilas tampak mudah, bisa saja dia memaksa anggota timnya untuk bermain sesuai perintahnya, mengancam mereka bahkan mengintimidasi mereka bila mereka menolak melakukan perintahnya. Benarkah seperti itu?

Jawabannya TIDAK. Hanamiya tidak bisa memaksa siapapun melakukan semua perintahnya. Dia gak punya mental otoriter dan intimidasi sebaik Akashi. Beside, permainan curang dan kasar penuh resiko semacam itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan baik kalau para pemainnya tidak mempunyai nyali yang besar dan mental untuk menghancurkan yang kuat seperti yang dimiliki Hanamiya. Jadi bagaimana Hanamiya membentuk tim regular Kirisaki Daiichi? Pertama-tama, bagaimana Hanamiya menemukan para anggota timnya dan membuat mereka bersedia melakukan permainan curang dan kasar seperti itu?

 _ **Setahun yang lalu…**_

"Oi, Makoto! pinjam catatan biologi milikmu dong!" Seto Kentarou kelas 1-2 mendatangi Hanamiya yang terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu saat jam istirahat. Kelas Hanamiya dan kelas Seto bersebelahan. Keduanya sama-sama murid pintar. Tapi berbeda dengan Hanamiya yang masih rajin mencatat pelajaran, Seto itu malasnya minta ampun. Dia lebih sering tidur dikelas saat jam pelajaran daripada mendengarkan guru apalagi mencatat pelajaran. Hanya saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris, cowo yang punya mole di jidat ini sadar sepenuhnya. Tentu saja bukan karena ia menyukai pelajaran bahasa Inggris, tapi ia menyukai guru bahasa Inggrisnya, alias Miss Robin yang terkenal sebagai guru terseksi di Kirisaki Daiichi. Terang aja matanya melek 1000 watt!

Tanpa menoleh kearah Seto, Hanamiya pun menarik buku catatan biologinya dari laci meja. Dia udah gak heran dengan kebiasaan teman masa kecilnya itu. Seto memang paling malas mencatat pelajaran, mengerjakan PR pun kadang harus dipaksa ibunya. Ajaibnya, anak itu berhasil masuk SMU favorit, Kirisaki Daiichi dengan mudah. Bukan keajaiban sih sebenarnya, itu karena dia memiliki IQ 160 dan bisa mengerti setiap pelajaran dan penjelasan yang diberikan walau hanya sekali mendengarkan. Semua materi pelajaran sudah otomatis terekam di ingatannya jadi menurutnya dia gak perlu mencatatnya lagi.

Tapi hari itu, kelasnya akan mengadakan ulangan biologi. Dan karena biologi memakai istilah-istilah yang aneh (begitulah menurut Seto, padahal itu hanya bahasa latin) jadi dia perlu mencatat beberapa istilah yang rumit (yang gak bisa ia ingat) beserta artinya yang kemungkinan besar akan keluar saat ulangan nanti.

"Hah?! Apaan nih?!" seru Seto saat hendak menyalin catatan biologi milik Hanamiya.

"Are you insane or something?!" Seto mengomeli temannya. Hanamiya menoleh kearah Seto yang duduk disebelahnya tampak tersinggung dibilang gila. Yaiyalah siapa yang suka dibilang gila?!

"I'm not crazy!" Hanamiya tidak pernah menyebut Baka pada Seto. Tapi temannya itu sungguh keterlaluan menyebutnya gila. Hanamiya gak gila, cuma kurang waras aja. Hehehe.

"Kenapa kau memakai bahasa planet Mars seperti ini? Mana ngerti gue!" Seto membanting buku catatan biologi Hanamiya didepan sang Akudo dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Itu bukan bahasa planet Mars. Itu bahasa Latin!" Hanamiya protes. Dia gak habis pikir, orang dengan IQ tinggi seperti Seto tidak bisa mengenali bahasa Latin. Seto bukannya gak mengenali bahasa Latin, dia hanya kaget dengan buku catatan Hanamiya yang semua isinya berbahasa Latin! Hanamiya tidak hanya menulis nama-nama flora dan fauna dalam bahasa Latin tapi juga menulis setiap penjelasannya dengan bahasa Latin! Apa namanya kalo gak gila? Seto merengut sebal. Padahal dia berharap bisa mendapat pencerahan sebelum ulangan. Jenius dan gila kan beda tipis yak!

Hanamiya emang kelewatan gilanya, eh maksudnya kejeniusannya. Seto sudah mengenal Hanamiya sejak SD. Hanamiya selalu menjadi juara kelas dan Seto selalu jadi yang kedua. Tadinya Seto membenci Hanamiya. Karena dia selalu kalah dari Hanamiya dalam pelajaran. Para guru dan wali murid memujinya dan berharap punya anak sepertinya. Tapi akhirnya Seto menyadari kalau teman-teman mereka menjauhi Hanamiya karena dia terlalu pintar. Dan lagi karena sifat jelek Hanamiya yang selalu mengatakan mereka bodoh. Hanamiya jadi tidak punya teman sama sekali. Kemudian Seto menyadari sesuatu, Hanamiya tidak pernah memanggilnya bodoh.

Hanamiya memanggil semua orang dengan sebutan 'Baka' tapi gak pernah sekalipun menyebut Seto dengan sebutan itu. Seto yang penasaran akhirnya menanyakan alasan Hanamiya,

"Kenapa kau memanggil semua orang dengan sebutan bodoh?"

"Karena mereka memang bodoh" Hanamiya menjawab dengan suara imut anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun. Karena memang mereka masih berusia tujuh tahun waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyebutku bodoh?" Seto kembali bertanya dengan suara yang gak seimut Hanamiya karena Seto sudah akil baligh(?) Hehe.

"Karena Kentarou tidak bodoh" jawaban singkat dari Hanamiya mengubah pandangan Seto terhadap mahluk menyebalkan itu dalam sekejap. Dan saat mengatakannya, Hanamiya tersenyum dengan tulus dan gak dibuat-buat. Wajahnya keliatan bercahaya dan menyebarkan aura bunga-bunga. Oke itu berlebihan, yang jelas itu adalah senyuman langka dari Hanamiya Makoto. Sayang saat itu belum ada ponsel canggih dengan kamera ber-resolusi tinggi. Karena kalo udah ada, Seto akan memotret wajah Hanamiya yang sedang tersenyum itu dan menyimpannya untuk jimat penolak setan. Kalau kau ingin mengusir setan, bertemanlah dengan biangnya setan, begitu menurut Seto.

Mulai saat itu, Makoto dan Kentarou pun berteman akrab. Hanamiya mengakui kecerdasan Seto saat semua orang membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Hanamiya. Dia gak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya bodoh. Hanamiya itu nyebelin banget kalo udah ngata-ngatain orang dengan sebutan bodoh. Seakan menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau dia yang paling pintar.

Hanamiya selalu mendiskusikan banyak hal dengan Seto termasuk pelajaran. Meski sombong tapi Hanamiya anak yang rajin belajar, sedangkan Seto adalah biangnya pemalas. Sebagian orang menuduhnya mendapat contekan dari Hanamiya makanya nilainya selalu bagus. Dia kesal sekali diremehkan seperti itu.

"Kau mau membiarkan mereka berbicara seperti itu tentang kemampuanmu?" suatu hari Hanamiya menanyakan pada Seto tentang tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Gue gak peduli" sahut Seto tanpa menoleh kearah temannya itu. Tapi Hanamiya bisa melihat secercah amarah dimata Seto. Stubborn as usual~ kata Hanamiya dalam hati.

"Kemampuanmu jauh berbeda dari apa yang mereka tuduhkan padamu, Kentarou. Mereka bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu" Seto agak kaget mendengarnya. Dia menoleh kearah Hanamiya, bola matanya membesar, masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia gak salah dengar. Hanamiya tersenyum, meski gak semanis yang dulu tapi dia tersenyum gak menyeringai.

Seto chuckled. Aneh sebenarnya mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut orang sombong seperti Hanamiya. Tapi Seto mengenalnya sejak kecil. Mereka berteman cukup akrab. Hanamiya gak pernah terusik dengan sifat pemalas Seto dan tetap mengakui kemampuan Seto yang melebihi orang lain. Seto pun gak pernah mempersoalkan sifat jelek Hanamiya yang suka menyebut orang lain bodoh. Mereka memang bodoh after all.

Dan diantara orang-orang bodoh itu, ada tipe orang bodoh yang paling dibenci Hanamiya. Yaitu orang bodoh yang mempunyai semangat juang yang tinggi meski mereka terhimpit oleh segala keterbatasan. Orang bodoh itu adalah Kiyoshi Teppei. Saat Hanamiya masih kelas satu SMP, dia gak sengaja melihat pertandingan basket antara sekolahnya dan sekolah Kiyoshi. Sekolahnya cukup terkenal dengan tim basket yang kuat, just like Kiyoshi's school.

Saat itu sekolah Kiyoshi mulai terpojok dan ketinggalan poin. Tapi Kiyoshi gak menyerah dan tetap berjuang meski timnya sudah kelelahan dan diserang habis-habisan oleh Imayoshi dan kawan-kawan. Hanamiya kesal sekali melihatnya. Dia terus saja mengumpat Baka, Baka, Baka! Ajaibnya, sekolah Kiyoshi berhasil menang. Sejak saat itu, Hanamiya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim basket untuk menghancurkan Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kemudian satu sifat buruk Hanamiya pun muncul. Dia jadi ketagihan membuat orang lain kehilangan mimpi. Dia menjadi juara umum disekolah dengan mudah dan menghancurkan mimpi sebagian besar murid-murid yang telah berusaha keras belajar untuk meraih posisi itu. Hanamiya hanya mengeluarkan statement "you're just too stupid". Sombong sekali!

Hanamiya pun mencari lahan lain untuk menyalurkan hobi menghancurkan mimpinya yaitu melalui pertandingan basket. Dia berhasil menerapkan gaya permainan curang dan kasar dengan mental psikopatnya dan juga pintar berkelit dari wasit dengan strateginya yang brilian. Hanamiya pun dihadiahi julukan The Bad Boy karena dia adalah the most extremely bad boy yang menikmati setiap momen menghancurkan mimpi orang lain.

"by the way, Kentarou, why didn't you join basketball club?" tanya Hanamiya pada Seto yang dengan susah payah berusaha menyalin catatan biologi Hanamiya ke dalam bahasa Jepang. Kalau Hanamiya menggunakan bahasa Inggris mungkin gak masalah bagi Seto. Dia jadi punya alasan ngecengin Miss Robin kan! otak hentai Seto pun bereaksi.

" I'm not interested" sahut Seto cuek kemudian menanyakan beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti pada Hanamiya.

"Ini sih sama aja aku mengajarimu!" omel Hanamiya karena dia jadi menjelaskan pelajaran biologi yang sedang disalin Seto. Padahal dirinya sedang mengatur strategi baru untuk pertandingan basket minggu depan melawan SMU Josei. Membuang waktuku saja! Hanamiya menggerutu dalam hati.

"Makanya kalo mencatat pelajaran jangan menggunakan bahasa alien!" Seto balas mengomeli si Akudo. Beberapa teman sekelas Hanamiya menatap Seto dengan takjub seakan Seto adalah pahlawan yang datang saat siang bolong. Gak ada yang pernah (berani) mengomeli Hanamiya sebelumnya bahkan para guru. Sebenarnya karena Hanamiya emang gak pernah bikin onar sih jadinya gak ada yang ngomelin.

"Whatever! Kenapa kau tidak tertarik bermain basket?" Hanamiya kembali pada pembicaraan sebelumnya. Sahabatnya itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dan kuat tentu saja, lihat saja otot-otot lengan Seto yang kekar membuat jantung Hanamiya berdegup kencang bila melihatnya. Loh?! Terbersitlah ide dipikiran Hanamiya untuk mengajak Seto bergabung dengan klub basket, meski ia tahu kalau Seto tidak pernah tertarik bergabung dengan klub manapun. "Malas ah! Mending gue tidur aja!" itulah alasan yang selalu dikemukakan Seto.

"You know me so well lah Makoto. Gue males ikut-ikut begituan" Seto masih sibuk menyalin catatan biologi. Dia paling malas mengikuti kegiatan yang terlalu banyak menyita waktu sehingga membuat waktu tidurnya berkurang. Makanya dia gak ikut klub manapun. Seto juga gak suka membuang tenaga untuk hal-hal gak penting. Dia tipe cowo mager. Dia hanya bersemangat kalau ada wanita cantik dan seksi. Seto sungguh kecewa begitu mengetahui siswi-siswi di Kirisaki Daiichi gak ada yang secantik dan sebohay Miss Robin. Jadi gak ada yang bisa gue kecengin dah!

"Kau hanya akan bermain bila taktik pertamaku gagal. Selebihnya, kau bisa tidur sepuasmu." perubahan ekspresi Seto menunjukkan kalau dia sedikit tertarik. Beneran nih gue tetep bisa tidur sepuasnya? Seto masih agak ragu. Hanamiya bisa membaca pikiran Seto. Dia tahu Seto tidak tertarik bergabung dengan klub manapun karena bisa menyita tenaga dan waktu tidurnya. Benar-benar pemalas. Tapi Hanamiya tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia tetap berusaha membujuk Seto.

"Kalau kau bersedia bergabung dengan klub basket, kita bisa bekerjasama menggunakan otak kita untuk menghancurkan mereka. How do you think, partner in crime?" Hanamiya menyeringai lebih lebar. Seto terdiam beberapa detik.

"I'm listening, dude" kemudian seringai lebar terbit diwajah Seto. Kedua sahabat itu pun tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Sore itu, Seto Kentarou resmi bergabung dengan klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi.

Furuhashi menatap dua orang aneh yang sedang berbicara dipojok belakang kelasnya. Kenapa dia menyebut mereka aneh? Karena sifat keduanya berbeda tapi bisa berteman akrab. Hanamiya Makoto pada dasarnya adalah orang yang kalem, kecuali bila dikompori. Dia akan meledak-ledak bagai petasan pas bulan puasa. Dan disebelahnya adalah Seto Kentarou, si tukang tidur dari kelas sebelah. Seto orangnya cuek tapi dia bisa bergaul dengan mudah dan memiliki banyak teman.

Furuhashi awalnya tidak pernah berbicara dengan Hanamiya meski sekelas dengannya dan karena semua teman sekelas mereka menjauhi Hanamiya karena dia terlalu pintar dan aneh. Jujur, dia gak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Baginya Hanamiya hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan mempunyai otak luar biasa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Dan tampaknya Hanamiya menikmati kepintarannya dan memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan. Termasuk dalam permainan basket.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Furuhashi menonton pertandingan basket antara sekolahnya dan SMU Seirin. Selama dua kuarter pertama, Hanamiya duduk dibangku cadangan. Furuhashi sedikit merasa kecewa karena dia ingin melihat permainan si Akudo yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari Uncrowned Kings tapi Hanamiya malah dibangkucadangkan.

Memasuki kuarter ketiga, Hanamiya pun turun kelapangan. Dan permainan pun berubah. Para senpai mulai bermain kasar tapi smooth.. Maksudnya mereka bermain kasar tapi selalu lolos dari pengawasan wasit.

"Sugoi~ Apakah dia yang mengubah ritme permainan?" Furuhashi merasa sedikit takjub karena disatu sisi Hanamiya dan para senpai berusaha melukai pemain Seirin khususnya Kiyoshi tapi disisi lain mereka juga harus mengantisipasi pengawasan wasit agar tidak ketahuan. Brilian. Seperti penjahat yang melakukan tindakan kriminal yang berusaha mencapai tujuannya sekaligus berusaha menghindar dari kecurigaan aparat keamanan. Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran Furuhashi. Maklumlah, cowo ganteng yang memiliki tatapan dead fish itu adalah penggemar cerita suspense dan cerita yang menantang psikologi pembacanya untuk menetukan pilihan atau menebak siapa penjahatnya. Si kutu buku itu rela menghabiskan waktu (dan uang jajannya) untuk novel dan manga seperti itu.

Dan melihat Hanamiya dilapangan saat itu, Furuhashi seperti melihat perwujudan dari karakter penjahat di salah satu novel suspense koleksinya. Penjahat paling berbahaya yang tidak pernah mengotori tangannya sendiri untuk melakukan kejahatannya. Hanamiya hanya memberi sinyal kepada para senpai dan dalam beberapa menit, Kiyoshi Teppei sudah ditandu menuju pintu keluar.

Semua orang tahu kalau Hanamiya adalah dalang dari 'kecelakaan' Kiyoshi but yet gak cukup bukti untuk menarik si Akudo ke meja sidang untuk didakwa atas kejahatan yang ia lakukan. Hanamiya melenggang bebas sambil melakukan moonwalk dance ala Michael Jackson tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Furuhashi jadi semakin penasaran dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sekelas dengan seorang psikopat" batinnya girang. Dia pun diam-diam mulai mengamati Hanamiya. Dan lagi-lagi, si Akudo memberinya kejutan saat suatu hari mereka tengah mengikuti pelajaran sastra jepang,

"Pembunuhnya adalah pelayan wanita yang membuka kunci pintu dengan pistol, Baka" gumam Hanamiya pelan saat Mikura mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Bu Mizuki, guru sastra Jepang mereka mengadakan kuis ringan yang bahkan gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sastra. Bu guru yang satu itu memang rada unik karena suka memberi kuis-kuis aneh seperti kasus pembunuhan misalnya, tapi murid-murid menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Furuhashi yang ketika itu duduk disebelah Hanamiya bertanya padanya. Diluar dugaan, Hanamiya malah balik bertanya pada Furuhashi sambil tersenyum,

"Kau juga sudah bisa menebaknya kan Furuhashi?!" Manis sekali! Untung aja muka Furuhashi gak memerah disenyumin begitu sama Akudo yang cantik(?) Furuhashi sudah menebak pelaku kasus pembunuhan itu dan jawabannya sama seperti Hanamiya. Tapi dia belum sepenuhnya yakin karena dia belum bisa memecahkan triknya. Akhirnya Hanamiya dan Furuhashi malah saling berdiskusi tentang trik pembunuhan itu. Keduanya tampak excited dan berhasil mendapat nilai A dari Bu Mizuki.

Sejak itu Furuhashi mulai sering ngobrol dengan Hanamiya dan menemukan kecocokan karena sama-sama mempunyai hobi membaca. Meski Hanamiya lebih senang membaca buku non fiksi tapi bukan berarti dia sama sekali gak membaca karya-karya fiksi. Dia menunjukkan sedikit apresiasinya pada Furuhashi karena selera bacaannya yang cukup berbeda dari bacaan siswa SMU pada umumnya. Entah kenapa Furuhashi merasa senang karena ada yang mengerti kesenangannya akan cerita suspense.

"Jadi kau tidak bergabung dengan klub manapun" Hanamiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Furuhashi memberitahunya kalau ia tidak ikut klub manapun. Tidak ada klub yang menarik perhatiannya. Itulah alasan Furuhashi. Sebenarnya karena tidak ada yang menawarkan tantangan dan kesenangan seperti yang diinginkan Furuhashi. Membosankan. Klub dibentuk untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki minat dan hobi yang sama kan?! Tapi rasanya Furuhashi tidak menemukan kecocokan diklub manapun. Like hell I'll care, batin Furuhashi.

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan klub basket?" tanya Furuhashi yang heran karena Hanamiya menolak pinangan klub sains dan klub matematika dan lebih memilih klub basket. Orang sejenius Hanamiya lebih memilih lari-lari dan berkeringat daripada duduk diam memikirkan pemecahan teori dan rumus. Itu agak aneh dimata Furuhashi.

Tapi cowo itu kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Hanamiya adalah seratus persen psycho. Semua hal tentang pemilik alis ulat bulu itu sama sekali gak biasa. Termasuk senyumannya yang ia tunjukkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu sungguh luar biasa! Sayang saat itu Furuhashi kelewat takjub jadi lupa mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikannya. Kan lumayan buat jimat pelindung dari preman kalo dia pulang kemaleman. Furuhashi sempat berpikir kalau Hanamiya adalah Yakuza.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya senang melihat mimpi orang lain hancur berkeping-keping" ini akan terdengar sangat jahat bagi telinga orang biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Furuhashi. Dia memang terkejut mendengar jawaban Hanamiya yang disertai seringai liciknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi dia terkejut karena Hanamiya blak-blakan memberitahu alasan jahatnya pada Furuhashi dengan santai seolah Furuhashi itu adalah… temannya.

"Aku menonton pertandinganmu melawan Seirin waktu itu. Melukai Kiyoshi dan tidak disebut sebagai pelanggaran. Aku akui itu sangat cerdik." Furuhashi tersenyum. Baginya itu adalah sebuah karya masterpiece yang terjadi tepat didepan matanya bukan didalam novel seperti yang sering ia baca. Dirinya seperti ditarik oleh kekuatan jahat, mengajaknya bergabung, menjadi bagian dari karya masterpiece nan brilian itu, membuat hasrat kejam Furuhashi mulai menggelitik hingga ke urat nadinya. Shit!

"Thanks. Aku juga tidak pernah meragukan pegamatanmu yang tajam dan cerdas, Furuhashi." Hanamiya tersenyum. Mulut Furuhashi menganga seperti ikan(?) mendengar kalimat Hanamiya barusan. Dia ingin mengorek kupingnya, memastikan kalau ia gak salah dengar, karena baru saja orang paling sombong di Kirisaki Daiichi itu mengatakan penilaiannya cerdas. Hanamiya menyadari dan mengakui kemampuan Furuhashi. Seriusan nih? Furuhashi masih sulit mempercayainya. He's chuckled.

"Aneh sih kedengerannya, but thanks. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku sebelumnya. Jujur aku sedikit terkejut karena malah kau yang mengatakannya" Furuhashi berterus terang. Hanamiya tampak mengerti dengan maksud Furuhashi tapi dia tidak tersinggung. Dia cukup tertarik dengan ke-terusterang-an Furuhashi dalam menyampaikan opini dan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan klub basket?" Furuhashi tampak terkejut mendengar tawaran Hanamiya. Aku bergabung dengan klub basket? Yang bener aja! Maen basket aja gak pernah!

"Warui. Aku gak bisa maen basket" Furuhashi menjawab singkat tapi pikirannya berusaha menelusuri maksud dari tawaran Hanamiya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hanamiya menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan tim basket? Apa dia sedang mencari pion yang bisa ia gunakan untuk taktik kotornya? Cih! Aku tidak mau diperalat olehnya! tanpa sadar Furuhashi menggertakan giginya pelan. Hanamiya yang menyadari hal itu lantas tertawa,

"Hahaha! Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh Furuhashi. Emang sih, kalau kau bergabung dengan tim basket kau harus bersiap dengan semua taktik kotor yang mungkin aku gunakan. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang menarik? Tidakkah dirimu merasa tertantang?" Hanamiya berusaha mengompori Furuhashi. Furuhashi jadi merasa semakin terpojok. Disatu sisi, dia menolak keras dirinya menjadi pion Hanamiya untuk menjalankan taktik curangnya, disisi lain dia gak bisa menghentikan panggilan hati kecilnya yang ingin bergabung menjadi bagian dari rencana kotor dan cerdik Hanamiya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu bergabung. Aku hanya menawarkan kesenangan dan tantangan yang mungkin tidak akan kau dapat dari klub lain. Lagian…" Hanamiya diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku selalu melakukan semua hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Basket gak lebih hanya sebagai sarana untuk menyalurkan hobiku sehingga kemenangan bukan hal yang penting bagiku. Semuanya hanya tentang kesenangan. Percuma kau melakukan suatu hal dengan terpaksa. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat kepuasan. Aku rasa kau mengerti hal itu Furuhashi" setelah mengatakannya Hanamiya pun meninggalkan Furuhashi yang masih terbengong-bengong mendengar penjelasan Hanamiya.

Keesokan harinya, Furuhashi mendatangi ruang klub basket kemudian menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran yang sudah ia isi sebelumnya. Furuhashi Koujirou resmi bergabung dengan klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi.

Holaaa~ ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini Terinspirasi dari ulasan tentang Kirisaki Daiichi as a good team with teamwork and strong friendship di tumblr, yang akhirnya bikin saya penasaran pengen lebih mengekplor friendship ala tim KiriDai deh. Maaf kalo rada gaje, maksa dan OOC banget. Hehehe. Mohon reviewnya yaa Minna-san. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Birds of a feather flock together_**

 ** _Author's note :_** Pertama-tama, special thanks to **Aiki Aeru** -senpai atas saran dan pencerahannya :) Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Mohon dukungannya 'bowed'. Makasi juga buat **Shiro-senpai** yang senantiasa menemani saya di masa-masa sulit menjadi fans anti-mainstream :) kapan kita bobo bareng lagi di dorm? XD /salah fokus. Thanks juga yang sudah favorit fic gaje ini dan juga buat yang udah baca but not left response :)

Di fandom ini, saya akan lebih sering posting tentang KiriDai members karena saya adalah manager mereka :D hahahaha (maunya) karena KiriDai adalah tim favorit saya di Kurobas :)

Bagi yang belum tahu, peribahasa "Birds of a feather flock together" artinya kebanyakan orang suka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama orang-orang yang mempunyai kesamaan dengan mereka. Entah kenapa Fujimaki-sensei 'memberikan' motto ini sebagai mottonya Hanamiya :) Jadi menurut hemat saya, tim Kirisaki Daiichi merupakan perwujudan dari Hanamiya's birds of a feather alias orang-orang yang punya kesamaan dengan Hanamiya khususnya dalam hal sadis dan curang :) Mereka satu-satunya tim yang semuanya kelas dua kan :D

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Kirisaki Daiichi sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki-sensei bukan punya saya :'(

 **Summary :** Hanamiya's birds of a feather. Kirisaki Daiichi. Hanya sebuah kilasan cerita dan flashback tentang 'persahabatan' ala tim Kirisaki Daiichi yang terkenal sadis :D enjoy reading and feel free to review :)

* * *

Sore itu klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi memulai latihan mereka…

"Lari keliling lapangan 50 putaran!" Hanamiya memberi perintah kepada anak asuhannya untuk melakukan pemanasan. Dia pun ikut berlari di barisan paling belakang. Hanamiya adalah kapten dan juga pelatih mereka tapi bukan berarti dia duduk santai dan hanya menyuruh-nyuruh timnya melakukan porsi latihan yang melebihi porsi makan Kagami.

Dia juga melakukan pemanasan dan berlatih bersama mereka. Dia pulang paling belakangan untuk memastikan semuanya sudah beres dan rapi. Malah kadang dia masih berada di sekolah hingga pukul 10 malam hanya untuk mengasah teknik _Floater Shoot_. Pernah suatu malam, Yamazaki memergoki kaptennya itu tengah berlatih sendirian. Berulang kali melakukan _floater shoot_ sampai dirinya bersimbah keringat dan napasnya tersengal-sengal tapi Hanamiya tidak berhenti. Dia tetap berlatih hingga Yamazaki berpikir kalau Hanamiya terlalu memaksakan diri.

Teknik _Floater Shoot_ merupakan teknik yang sulit dan cukup beresiko menurut Yamazaki. Sebagai shooting guard, dia lumayan sering memperhatikan teknik-teknik shooting dari tim lain. Midorima Shintarou adalah yang terbaik. Tentu saja! Hanya monster yang bisa melakukan shooting dari jarak sejauh itu! Tapi Yamazaki mengakui _floater shoot_ Hanamiya lumayan bagus.

Dibutuhkan lengan dan pergelangan tangan yang kuat dan stabil untuk melakukan _floater shoot_. Tak hanya itu, kau juga harus melompat cukup tinggi untuk menghindari _blocking_ an dari _center_ lawan. Terdengar mudah? Tentu saja tidak, karena kau harus melakukan Floater Shoot dengan satu tangan. Hal itu menjadi lebih sulit kalau tubuhmu jauh lebih kecil dari _center_ lawan.

"Bener-bener deh! Ngakunya sih maen basket cuma buat seneng-seneng, tapi tetep dibela-belain latihan sekeras itu sampai larut malam begini" Yamazaki tersenyum. Sisi lain Hanamiya Makoto yang seperti malam itu mungkin tidak akan pernah ditunjukkannya didepan umum. Hanamiya yang bekerja keras melatih kemampuannya hingga wajahnya pucat seperti ingin muntah. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat Hanamiya yang seperti itu, kecuali malam hari saat latihan sudah lama selesai dan nilaimu cukup bagus untuk mendapat ijin berlatih disekolah hingga jam segitu.

 ** _Flashback_**

"IQ 160? Seriusan? Apa kau sepintar itu?" Yamazaki berseru gak percaya saat teman sekelasnya, Seto mengatakan padanya kalau IQnya 160. Selama ini Yamazaki emang sedikit _'amaze'_ pada teman mainnya itu karena biarpun hobi tidur di kelas dan jarang ngerjain PR, tapi kalo ulangan nilainya selalu bagus. Cowo berambut oranye itu pun menyangka kalo Seto selalu nyontek pas ulangan, tapi nyatanya Seto gak keliatan ngebet dibuku atau nyontek dengan cara apapun. Seto si pemalas mesum akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi Seto yang serius saat menghadapi ulangan dan selalu keluar sebagai pemilik nilai tertinggi.

"Yoi~ Level kita beda, bro" sahut Seto cuek. Dia gak bermaksud meremehkan Yamazaki hanya saja dia seneng ngeledekin temennya yang gampang emosian itu.

"Teme!" tuh kan Yamazaki langsung membentak Seto karena menganggapnya bodoh.

"Tapi ada yang jauh lebih pinter dari gue. Noh si alien!" ujar Seto sambil menunjuk Hanamiya yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter mendahului mereka karena kebelet pipis. "Haaah?" Yamazaki melongo kemudian bertanya dengan polos.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Hanamiya dengan sebutan alien?"

"Karena dia memang alien. Pulang larut malam setelah latihan tapi masih bisa datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah tanpa mengantuk sedikitpun. Apa namanya kalau bukan alien?!" Seto berkata dengan nada serius dengan ekspresi yang serius pula, berusaha meyakinkan Yamazaki.

"Iya bener. Hanamiya juga menggunakan bahasa alien. Coba saja kau pinjam buku catatan kimianya. Dia menulis dengan bahasa aliennya yang kita gak ngerti. Mungkin aja kan dia sedang merencanakan strategi untuk menyerang bumi kita. " Furuhashi yang juga berjalan bersama mereka ikut menimpali perkataan Seto dengan serius. Padahal Hanamiya hanya menulis catatannya dengan rumus kimia yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala. Tapi kedua cowo itu emang pengen ngisengin Yamazaki aja yang gampang banget diboongin jadi mereka sengaja melebih-lebihkan semuanya.

"Ah masa? Kalian jangan boongin aku yaa?!" Yamazaki masih setengah gak percaya omongan teman-temannya tentang Hanamiya. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir bener juga sih, meski pulang malam setelah latihan, Hanamiya sudah datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah untuk berjaga didepan gerbang sekolah mengawasi murid yang telat datang. Sejak Hanamiya jadi anggota komite kedisiplinan, tampang imut dengan alis ulat bulunya yang beradu terbukti cukup ampuh menurunkan tingkat keterlambatan para murid. Darimana dia punya kekuatan seperti itu yaa? Benarkah Hanamiya memang alien? Yamazaki menoleh kearah Seto dan Furuhashi, keduanya mengangguk dan masih memasang tampang serius.

"Beneran! Apa kau pernah melihatnya makan? Engga kan?! Hanamiya cuma makan coklat, karena di planetnya hanya ada pohon coklat. Dia akan sekarat kalo makan nasi" sahut Hara yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Yamazaki. Dia sejak tadi diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga temannya itu tentang Hanamiya dan memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi mengusili Yamazaki.

"Eh bener juga sih!" Yamazaki kembali mengingat-ingat kalau dirinya gak pernah melihat Hanamiya makan sesuatu selain coklat. Dia makan kue coklat, biskuit coklat, pudding coklat bahkan minumannya pun masih ada rasa coklatnya. Beneran alien kali yaa! Yamazaki Hiroshi berhasil ditipu oleh teman-temannya. Ketiga temannya tersenyum… puas karena berhasil mengerjai Yamazaki.

Kemudian Yamazaki berlari menghampiri Hanamiya dan tanpa disangka-sangka oleh si Akudo maupun teman-temannya, Yamazaki mencubit kedua pipi Hanamiya dengan keras yang tentu saja mendapat protes keras dari sang pemilik pipi.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Hanamiya yang kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba Yamazaki mencubit pipinya. Yamazaki melakukan itu untuk memastikan kalau Hanamiya bukan alien seperti yang dibilang teman-temannya. Tapi dia malah tertarik dengan pipi Hanamiya,

"Wah~ pipimu halus sekali Hanamiya. Seperti p****t bayi" kata Yamazaki innocent. Meski gampang emosian tapi Yamazaki cukup penyabar kalau berurusan dengan anak kecil khususnya bayi karena dia punya banyak keponakan. Hehehe Tapi dia kaget juga, kulit Hanamiya terasa halus dan lembut seperti kulit bayi. Hanamiya kan cowo!

 ** _End of flashback…_**

Yamazaki suka ketawa sendiri kalo mengingat hal itu. Sialan! gue dikerjain sama mereka! Yamazaki kesel juga jadi sasaran jail. Tapi biarin deh. Hehehe. Alhasil, dia dan teman-temannya sering menyebut Hanamiya 'alien' karena keanehannya.

Berbeda dengan Seto dan Furuhashi yang bergabung dengan klub basket karena diajak Hanamiya, Yamazaki sudah bergabung dengan klub basket sejak awal dan sudah sering berlatih dengan si Akudo. Meskipun dia harus rela menjadi _second-string_ karena kemampuannya pas-pasan.

Kesan pertama Yamazaki terhadap Hanamiya tidak terlalu baik. Dia menganggapnya sombong seperti sebagian besar orang menilai Hanamiya. Yamazaki juga menganggapnya aneh karena jarang berbicara kecuali bila disapa. Itu pun jarang, karena gak pernah ada yang sudi menyapa Hanamiya duluan! Selebihnya, Hanamiya hanya menjalankan latihan seperti biasa tanpa banyak bicara.

Hingga suatu ketika, pandangan Yamazaki terhadap Hanamiya mulai berubah. Malam itu Yamazaki pulang telat karena setelah latihan basket dia harus mengikuti remedial matematika. Saat hendak pulang, dia melewati _court indoor_ tempatnya berlatih dan mendapati lampunya masih menyala. Terdengar pantulan bola basket di lantai menandakan masih ada yang berlatih.

"Eh siapa yang masih berlatih selarut ini? Bukankah pelatih melarang kita berlatih sampai larut malam" Yamazaki pun bergegas menuju _court_ dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Hanamiya masih berlatih. Sendirian pula. Yamazaki mengamatinya diam-diam, Hanamiya berlatih teknik dasar basket seperti _dribble_ dan _shooting_ berulang kali padahal dirinya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Kenapa orang itu berlatih sekeras itu? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Yamazaki.

Dia pikir Hanamiya hanya bisa bermain kasar dan curang dan sama sekali gak punya _'passion'_ apapun terhadap basket. Tapi apa yang sedang ia saksikan didepan matanya sangat berbeda jauh. Hanamiya tetap berlatih bahkan berlatih sekeras itu untuk meraih tujuannya. Dia tetap berusaha, dia tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. _"He's one of a kind_ , yah walaupun agak aneh sih" Yamazaki tersenyum senang, seperti melihat sosok jagoan favoritnya dalam manga.

Tak lama kemudian Hanamiya pun menyelesaikan latihannya. Dia mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak di _bench_ kemudian membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah bermandikan keringat. Dia lantas mencari botol minum cadangannya didalam tas. " _Shit!_ " umpatnya saat mengetahui dirinya lupa memasukkan botol minum cadangan tadi pagi.

"Nih!" Yamazaki menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang tadi ia beli di kantin saat jam istirahat. Masih tersegel karena Yamazaki ternyata gak membutuhkannya. Akhirnya ia berikan kepada Hanamiya yang terlihat sangat kehausan sehabis latihan. Hanamiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, agak terkejut melihat Yamazaki masih berada disekolah selarut ini. Tapi dia lantas mengambil botol itu,

" _Thanks_ " katanya pelan kemudian meminumnya hingga setengah botol. Yamazaki duduk di _bench_ , masih mengamati Hanamiya yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Wajah cowo itu terlihat pucat _but so_ _far_ dia keliatan baik-baik saja karena masih terlihat sedikit semu merah muda dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau berlatih sampai selarut ini?" Yamazaki memberanikan diri bertanya. Jujur baru kali itu dia berbicara berduaan dengan Hanamiya. Entah kenapa jantung Yamazaki mulai berdegup kencang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" itulah jawaban yang ada dipikiran Yamazaki. Tapi ternyata, jawaban Hanamiya berbeda,

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu" itulah jawaban Hanamiya. Napasnya sudah teratur kemudian menghabiskan air minum yang tadi diberikan Yamazaki.

"Kau aneh Hanamiya! Katanya kau gak ingin menang, tapi ternyata kau tetap berlatih keras seperti ini" Hanamiya tersentak dengan perkataan Yamazaki yang sangat blak-blakan. Kalau Seto yang mengatakannya mungkin dia gak akan heran, tapi ini orang lain. Orang yang bahkan baru berbicara padanya secara pribadi menyebutnya aneh. Lucunya, Hanamiya gak tersinggung. Malah dia mulai sedikit tertarik dengan Yamazaki.

"Semua orang pasti akan bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan keinginannya kan?!" sahut Hanamiya sambil menyeringai tipis dan memandang Yamazaki lewat sudut matanya. Cowo bermata sipit itu tampak berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata Hanamiya. Dia berdeham sedikit.

"Ehm. Iya sih. Walaupun keinginannya rada sadis seperti keinginanmu" Yamazaki menjawab polos. Tidak terdengar ngeri atau benci saat mengatakan kata sadis tentang keinginan Hanamiya. Membuat Hanamiya jadi semakin tertarik. Dia pun berusaha membuat Yamazaki mengeluarkan pendapatnya lagi, membuat cowo itu berterus terang.

"Jadi menurutmu keinginanku itu sadis?" mata hitam keabuan Hanamiya menelisik tajam memandang Yamazaki. Biasanya orang lain akan merasa ngeri bila ditatap begitu olehnya tapi diluar dugaan, Yamazaki terlihat rileks.

"Iyalah. Boong namanya kalo aku bilang engga. Tapi setiap orang bebas mempunyai keinginannya masing-masing sih. Aku gak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu" lagi-lagi jawaban polos dari Yamazaki. Si Akudo jadi bingung sebenernya dia sedang berhadapan dengan murid SMU atau murid SD sih! Yamazaki bersikap santai sekali saat semua orang bersikap menjauhinya karena takut atau segan. Entah karena bodoh atau emang polos nih anak.

"Jadi kau gak keberatan dengan keinginan sadisku?" Hanamiya kembali bertanya pada Yamazaki, berusaha memahami karakternya.

"Engga" Yamazaki menjawab singkat. Hanamiya tertawa. Orang yang menarik, batinnya. Polos, gak sabaran dan mudah emosi, bukan tipe orang bodoh favorit Hanamiya sebenarnya. Tapi orang ini cukup unik karena dia sama sekali gak keberatan dengan kesadisan Hanamiya. Dan keesokan harinya, Yamazaki Hiroshi resmi bergabung dengan _first-string_ tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi.

* * *

"Woi! Banguuun!" Yamazaki berteriak cukup keras berusaha membangunkan Seto yang sedang bobo cantik di _bench_ saat mereka tengah latihan.

"Kau hanya buang-buang tenaga. Dia gak akan bangun, kecuali Hanamiya atau Miss Robin yang membangunkannya" kata Matsumoto datar. Seto hanya akan bangun bila disuruh Hanamiya atau bila mencium wangi parfum Miss Robin. Selain itu, sekalipun ada bom nuklir, dia tetap gak akan bangun.

Tadinya Matsumoto menganggap Hanamiya gak waras karena memasukkan Seto Kentarou si tukang tidur dan Furuhashi Koujirou si kutubuku bermata dead fish ke tim _first-string_. Pertama, Seto itu pemalas yang kerjaannya tidur doang dan keliatan banget gak punya _passion_ dibasket. Passionnya hanya untuk hal-hal berbau hentai. Kedua, Furuhashi si kutubuku, _he's_ _really can't play basketball!_ Matsumoto harus mengajarinya selama seminggu penuh. Untungnya anak itu bisa menguasai teknik-teknik dasar dengan cepat. Apa yang diliat Hanamiya pada kedua orang aneh itu? Matsumoto rasanya ingin meremas-remas rambutnya tapi sayangnya dia gak punya rambut. Jadi makin keki bawaannya!

Sama seperti Yamazaki, Matsumoto sudah bergabung dengan klub basket sejak awal. Kemampuannya sebagai center cukup bagus meski perawakannya tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia pun langsung direkrut menjadi _first-string_ bersama Hanamiya. Dia gak peduli dengan obsesi sadis Hanamiya terhadap Kiyoshi ataupun lawan-lawannya yang lain. Cowo gundul itu mengerti kalo olahraga gak melulu tentang sportifitas atau hal-hal semacamnya. Basket tak lebih hanya sebuah game yang hanya ada kalah atau menang. Dan dia gak peduli bagaimana caranya kemenangan itu didapat. _For him, it's just a game_. Kalah atau menang itu biasa. So, dia hanya ingin _enjoy_ melakukannya.

Sejak awal Matsumoto mengakui kemampuan Hanamiya dan keseringan berlatih juga bertanding dengannya, membuat Matsumoto jadi cukup mengerti jalan pikiran Hanamiya. Dia gak keberatan bermain kasar dan curang, basket hanya sebuah permainan dan jujur saja Matsumoto menemukan sedikit kesenangan dan tantangan saat bermain kasar dan curang tapi selalu lepas dari pengawasan wasit. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dirinya'mengikuti' Hanamiya.

Hanamiya gak pernah mengajari Matsumoto atau rekan-rekan timnya yang lain melakukan semua tindak kekerasan itu. Kalau kau menyadari, kau bisa lihat Hanamiya gak pernah melukai lawannya secara langsung. Tentu saja dia gak bisa melakukannya. Hanamiya memang sadis, tapi lengannya yang lembek dan kurus itu mana bisa melukai para center lawan yang tubuhnnya bisa mencapai tiga kali ukuran tubuh si Akudo. Makanya Hanamiya membutuhkan 'bidak' untuk menjalankan rencana kejinya, salah satunya adalah Matsumoto.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Jadi caranya terserah aku?" Matsumoto masih kurang paham saat Hanamiya menjelaskan taktik kotornya untuk melawan Seirin saat mereka masih _first year_. Hanamiya mengangguk kemudian mengulangi penjelasannya lagi kepada Matsumoto dan seluruh anggota _first-string_ ,

"Iya. Terserah kalian bagaimana caranya. Aku hanya memberitahu taktik untuk menghindari pengawasan wasit saat kalian melakukan _rough screen, block,_ atau mendesak lawan melakukan kesalahan. Semacam itulah" Seluruh anggota _first-string_ tampak berpikir kemudian saling berpandangan. Selain Matsumoto dan Hanamiya, tiga anggota _first string_ lain adalah para senpai. Mereka tampak berdiskusi sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk. Matsumoto bisa melihat sedikit keraguan di wajah para senpai tapi Hanamiya terlihat tenang. Berarti strateginya tidak terlalu beresiko baginya dan juga bagi tim.

Mereka pun berhasil melakukan strategi Hanamiya dan membuat Kiyoshi keluar dari lapangan dengan cedera lutut yang parah. Meski kalah, Hanamiya menyeringai puas karena berhasil melukai Kiyoshi. Dan dia melakukannya tanpa mengotori tangannya sendiri. Dia secara gak langsung menyuruh Matsumoto dan para senpai melakukan perbuatan sadisnya, 'memaksa' mereka melakukan tindakan beresiko tinggi. Bisa saja kan rencana Hanamiya gagal dan Kirisaki Daiichi langsung diskors karena dianggap sengaja melukai Kiyoshi. Tapi untung aja engga. Matsumoto bernapas lega. "Nih orang nyalinya gede juga!" batin Matsumoto girang.

Saat pelatih mereka mengundurkan diri dan para senpai juga hiatus karena sudah kelas tiga, Hanamiya berinisiatif mengambil posisi sebagai kapten dan juga pelatih. Anehnya, pihak sekolah menyetujuinya tanpa banyak komentar. Matsumoto mengira kalau Hanamiya akan membentuk tim-tim sadisnya, satu, dua atau bahkan tiga tim untuk memuaskan obsesinya yaitu menghancurkan lawan-lawan mereka terutama Seirin dan Kiyoshi Teppei. Tapi perkiraan Matsumoto tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Para junior dan beberapa _second years_ berlatih seperti biasa. Hanya porsi latihannya yang sedikit lebih banyak dan lebih berat. Tapi secara keseluruhan mereka berlatih seperti klub basket biasa. Tidak ada permainan kasar dan curang. Strategi yang diberikan Hanamiya kepada _point guard_ lain pun tidak menunjukkan indikasi curang, tapi tetap _brilian as usual_.

"Kukira kau akan membentuk tim-tim sadis untuk melakukan taktik kotormu, seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu" kata Matsumoto saat dia berdiri disebelah sang kapten yang sedang mengamati para junior bertanding. Hanamiya hanya menyeringai seperti biasa,

"Tidak semua orang mampu dan mau melakukan hal seperti itu, Matsumoto" timpal Hanamiya tanpa menoleh kearah temannya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Matsumoto tampak belum paham. Hanamiya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Saat melakukannya dengan para senpai, mereka masih meragukan strategiku dan masih merasakan kekhawatiran karena takut rencanaku gagal. Mereka mampu melakukannya tapi mereka belum sepenuhnya mau melakukannya" Hanamiya menjelaskan dengan singkat. Matsumoto terlihat mengerti. Dia tak memungkiri para senpai masih waswas dan ragu saat itu. Memang dibutuhkan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan dan mental _'crushing'_ untuk membentuk tim sadis yang seperti Hanamiya inginkan. Tapi diatas semua itu, ada satu hal utama yang paling dibutuhkan yaitu kepercayaan.

Hanamiya tidak hanya membutuhkan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan dan mental ' _crushing_ ' kalau dia hanya memerlukan kedua hal itu, dia bisa saja merekrut para preman di jalanan Shinjuku dan mendandani mereka seperti anak SMU. Tapi Hanamiya butuh lebih dari itu. Dia butuh orang-orang yang bisa ia percaya mampu dan mau melakukan hal itu tanpa paksaan tanpa beban, sehingga mereka tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Dia butuh orang-orang yang bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya, mempercayai strategi dan kemampuannya, mempercayai dirinya tidak akan menjatuhkan mereka. Hanamiya membutuhkan orang-orang yang memahami obsesi kejamnya, yang tidak akan keberatan dengan itu, yang mungkin bahkan malah ikut menikmatinya. Matsumoto Itsuki lah orang pertama yang memenuhi persyaratan Hanamiya.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Matsumoto tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah para _first-string_ , ahh tidak Matsumoto lebih suka menyebut mereka **'Birds of a feather'** yang memang **'flock together'**. Dia sudah mengerti sekarang, kenapa Hanamiya memilih mereka. Seto merupakan anak jenius meski otaknya lebih banyak dipenuhi hal-hal hentai. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu Hanamiya menggunakan _Spider Web_ dengan menggabungkan kecerdasan mereka. Furuhashi mempunyai pengamatan yang luas dan detail terhadap keadaan di sekitarnya. Mereka yang paling memahami pemikiran dan sikap sadis Hanamiya karena entah kenapa, Matsumoto merasa mereka juga memiliki sisi sadis yang sama meski gak separah si Akudo.

Kalo Hara sih, yang ada diotaknya hanya _'having fun'_ , bermain kasar dan curang merupakan salah satu caranya untuk bersenang-senang. Hanamiya cenderung membiarkannya _'having fun'_ saat bermain karena sikap Hara yang _carefree_ saat bermain kasar bisa memprovokasi lawan dan membuat mereka marah sehingga bisa memudahkan Hanamiya membaca taktik mereka. Hara menjalankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Dan Yamazaki, dia adalah penyegar suasana. Karena tanpa dia, klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi akan terasa hampa :)

 **FIN**

Gaje dan OOC banget yak?! Hehehe. But I really enjoyed 'spending time' with these boys. Matsumoto Itsuki adalah center KiriDai sebelum digantiin sama Seto. Karena dia duduk disebelah Hanamiya pas mereka nonton pertandingan Seirin vs Senshinkan jadi saya pikir mereka berteman dekat :D


End file.
